


Who Would Believe The Fantastic & Terrible Story Of Our Survival?

by mitkit99



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Altered Jim, Angst, Badass Jim, Death, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Human Experimentation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tarsus IV, Tarsus IV equals a lot of things, Torture, You all should know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Title and the quote from the first chapter is from a Pinterest quote.A few months after supposedly disappearing from the public eye, Ren Kirk runs into journalist Goldie Whiskers, a young woman who desperately wishes to learn about the Tarsus IV Massacre. Kirk agrees to tell her, but Goldie was not expecting for the emotional roller coaster she would go on to discover the secrets of the Tarsus Gang and Kirk herself. Who would believe it all?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea a few years ago and kept it on the backburner. This evening it just wouldn't leave me alone so I finished the first chapter and decided to post it. Let me know in the comments if you want more.

Goldie Friskers scowled as she glared into her glass of scotch, tapping the fingers of her right hand against the shiny wood of the bar surface.

She had just come out of a meeting with the Starfleet Head of Historical Resources only to be denied the access to any of the information of the Tarsus IV Massacre. After ten years, the information was supposed to be public but for some reason, one she did not know but desperately yearned to understand, it was still hidden in so many security codes that Goldie had no hope of accessing.

Whatever, it wasn’t like this was the sole reason she had become a journalist. It wasn’t as if she had focused intently on the day that she would be able to post an article on the Tarsus Nine or any other parts of the history of Kodos’ reign of terror so she could show how important the event was to modern history.

It wasn’t.

But it was. The incident had been the reason she had made every move in her professional career and the chance to study it was gone forever.

All because Starfleet wanted to cover their asses.

Fuckers.

She took a swig of her drink, wrinkling her nose up at taste before sighing. “What the fuck am I going to do now?”

“That’s a question I’m familiar with.” Goldie looked up to freeze at the sight of a woman standing at edge of the bar. Of all the people she expected to see here, Serenity "Ren" Kirk was not one of them.

The blonde hadn’t been seen in months. Only a year after being demoted to Commander due to the incident on Nibiru, she had resigned from Starfleet all together, leaving the crew of the Enterprise and the public grasping for straws as to why. Kirk was young, only twenty-four now. Why would she abandon her career?

“Am I drunk enough to be seeing things?” she asked. The blonde in front of her shouldn’t be here.

Kirk’s pink lips quirked into a smile. “No clue. I just got here.” She gestured over her shoulder to a blonde man a few years older than Kirk and pretty brunette woman. “My brother, sister-in-law, and I are here to enjoy a night of freedom. My mother has my nephews and niece.”

Goldie knew Kirk had a brother. George Samuel Kirk Jr was even more elusive than his younger sister, though he wasn’t as famous as her. She didn’t even know he was married, much less that he had kids.

“How old are your nephews and nieces?”

Kirk smiled softly, obviously fond of the kids. “Julius and Octavian are five. Minerva is two. The boys are all Sam with the Kirk rebellious streak, but Minnie is all Aurelan.”

Goldie looked at the brunette woman, guessing her to be Aurelan. She was pretty with long straight brown hair and green eyes, dressed in a simple grey/blue turtleneck sweater, dark teal leather skirt, and red strappy heals to go with her round shaped purse. She went well with Kirk’s brother whose buff frame was in a simple dark jeans, white tee shirt, black leather jacket, and black leather shoes.

They were a beautiful couple and kept shooting small glances at the blonde woman in front of her, obviously worried about the former commander.

“Why are you upset if you don’t mind me asking?” Kirk asked, grabbing a drink from the bartender.

Goldie took a minute to observe the woman. She was dressed in a lacy white off the shoulder top long-sleeved top, a navy-blue skirt that tied at her mid stomach in a bow, navy blue heels with a bow at the back of each shoe, and a moonstone necklace. Her long blonde hair was free to fall down her back and frame her pretty face. Her stardust blue eyes were framed by long black lashes and expertly done eye makeup that matched her outfit.

She was gorgeous, but she always was. The gossip mags kept talking about how pretty she was and the rumors that she had captured the heart of a prince from a far away planet. That rumor was the main theory as to why she disappeared.

She decided to humor Kirk and answered her question. “All my professional life I’ve been interested in doing an article on the story of the Tarsus Nine and their side of the massacre. After ten years, the files are supposed to be public, but I was refused access today.”

Kirk froze, her hand posed to take a sip of her glass. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock. “Tarsus IV?”

Goldie nodded, studying her. Why would Kirk react like that, unless…?

No, it couldn’t be possible.

Could it?

“It’s been my dream to study the events of Kodos’ reign of terror.” She pressed.

Kirk bit her lip, her eyes staying focused on her drink. “Why? Most people have no interest in the colony.”

Goldie smiled. “I do. I know there’s a story there, an important one. I would give anything to talk to one of the nine.”

The blonde let out a laugh. “You might not like what you would hear. The story has to be a nightmare.”

The journalist nodded. “But it’s important. Even if they remember nothing, it would be better for everyone to know the truth.”

“Or their cursed with a photographic memory and remember everything.” The former Starfleet officer offered, staring off into the distance. “Maybe they remember the tone the announcement was given with, the sound of the phasers, the blood patterns on the clothes of the dead, the rough ground of the forest against their feet as they ran and the sight of the fields on fire. Maybe they remember the gnawing feeling of hunger and the helpless of seeing kids like them lose their minds, give up hope, and starve. Maybe they remember the fear that came with each raid they made for supplies. Maybe they remember the uniform of the soldiers that arrested them. Maybe they remember the cruel smile of the interrogators. Maybe they remember the sterile smell of the labs and the fire that raced through their veins with the experiments they were forced to undergo. Maybe they remember the execution gallows or the clothes of the man that was going to pull the lever to kill eight kids between the ages of thirteen and eight. Maybe they remember the sight of blood sinking through Kodos’ robes as he fell of the balcony, the sight of the phaser that ended the bastard’s life. Maybe they remember the sight of the burning pile of bodies in the center of the main city’s square. Maybe they remember the exact sound of Captain Barnett’s voice as he answered the transmission call. Maybe they remember the feeling of relief when Barnett and his team landed in the city. Maybe they remember the funerals and the memorials.” She finally turned to look at Goldie, her blue eyes haunted by more ghosts than anyone should have. “Maybe they remember every little detail, despite wishing they didn’t. They may want to forget everything but know they can’t because it would be a dishonor to every person they lost.”

Goldie froze, staring at the woman. “You’re one of the nine.”

Kirk smirked. “One of? I’m the one who shot the bastard.”

They stayed froze for a while before she finally asked. “Why tell me?”

The blonde smiled sadly. “Because after ten years, you are the only person who has asked to know the truth. You would think people would want to know, but they don’t.”

“Why are the files locked?”

She sighed. “Barnett is trying to protect us; the nine and the rest of the Tarsus Gang. There are eight other kids that no one pays attention to because they weren’t there when I shot him. Eight kids who led the rebellion in the city, trying to take power away from him and his minions. No one cares about them.”

“I care.” Goldie stressed. “I care and I want to know.”

“You’re the first, as I said. No one from my old ship even guessed that something was wrong with my past. My file is one the most secure things in the Federation Database, yet no one wants to know why.”

“I do.” She said. “Will you tell me?”

Kirk looked at her with those too bright blue eyes. “It’s a long story, one most people might not believe. Who would believe it? Who would believe the fantastic and terrible story of our survival?”

“We’ll make them believe. Please, let me know the truth.”

She was silent before pulling out her pad. “Put your contact in. I’ll email you when I’m ready. This is a long story and as I said, at least sixteen other people will be helping me.”

Goldie took the pad. “So, it’s not just you?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m the leader of the Tarsus Nine. I know that the leader of the rebellion will be with me the whole time. My lieutenants might join me as well along with his. Barnett may join as well.”

Goldie handed her back the pad before smiling. “Please call me, Kirk.”

The blonde smiled. “If I’m going to open up about this, you may as well call my Ren.”

“Is that what you went by then?” Goldie asked.

She started to walk off. “No. Back then, I went by Siri, the Tarsus Golden Girl.”

Kirk, Ren, left to head back to her brother and his wife. Goldie watched for a moment before finishing her scotch and leaving a few credits for the bartender before leaving, feeling better and more hopeful.

Soon the truth would be out, even if no one would believe it.

Ren was right.

Who would?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie meets up with Ren and six of her closest companions, all Tarsus IV survivors to start the story and learns a little bit more as to why the blonde quit the Enterprise.

Goldie waited four days for Kirk to contact her.

She had been more than a little impatient but understood that she couldn’t push. This was her chance of a lifetime, but it was more than that. Kirk had admitted to living through the genocide of Tarsus IV. The blonde had lived through the literal definition of hell and had survived. Of course, she was bound to be hesitant in wanting to talk about it.

But she did send her a message. A short one with only an address to an apartment complex that was not far from Starfleet Academy, the time, and a request for her to come alone.

All three were easy enough to do.

So, on a bright Wednesday morning, she showed up to the door of apartment 4C and knocked on the door. A minute later a brunette woman opened to door and smiled at her. “Hello, you must be Miss Friskers. My name is Rebecca Lansbury. Please do come in.”

Goldie took in the woman whose long wavy brown hair hung down her back, pushed away from her face by a navy headband. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm and inviting, and she wore hardly any makeup her slightly tan 5’5 frame was clad in a mustard yellow blouse, a pair of dark denim jeans, a navy and white striped sweater with mustard elbow pads, and a pair of tan flats.

She was pretty and sweet so Goldie came in, figuring she was either a friend or, if she dared think it, another member of the Tarsus Nine. Rebecca led her in the apartment, past the dining room and into the living room where she found not only Kirk, but five others as well.

Kirk was sitting on the couch, dressed comfortably in a grey knit tank top, pale blue denim shorts, an oversized cream sweater, and a pair of white high-top tennis shoes. Her lips were painted a natural pink and her eyes were barely covered in any makeup except mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. Her long golden curls were left to hang naturally down her back and the only jewelry she wore was the moonstone engagement ring that sat on her left hand.

She would ask about that later, but she had a feeling the lucky man was the one sitting to Kirk’s left. He was handsome with caramel colored messy brown hair and hazel eyes. His lank frame was dressed in a dark grey long-sleeved shirt, a pair of ripped blue jeans, and a pair of beat up white sneakers. He was current focused on playing with one of Kirk’s curls.

On Kirk’s right side sat a very intimidating woman. There was no way she was human, at least not fully. Her long black hair was pushed back away from the sharp features on her face. Her natural colored lips were pressed together in a worried frown that made them a little bit lighter than the rest of her tan face. Her ears were pointy like a Vulcan but with the tan skin, there was no way she was fully Vulcan.

And Vulcans didn’t have amber colored eyes. The woman in front of her had eyes like liquid gold that were quickly taking in everything. She was dressed in a crimson colored dress with short black lacy sleeves and shoulders and heeled black ankle boots that left the tip of her toes out. Her hands were holding Kirk’s firmly in her lap, almost daring the rest of the room to make her move.

She wasn’t going to take the dare.

The other person in the group that was not fully human was standing next to the golden eyed woman. She was the very definition of danger personified with midnight black hair that was tied into a thick braid over her right shoulder, pale skin, blood red lips, and bright violet eyes. She was dressed in pale grey tank top, a short sleeved black denim vest, ripped black skinny jeans, and black studded heeled boots. A collection of black and silver bracelets was wrapped around her right wrist and black rose earrings hung from her lobes.

Standing next to her was another man, this one with messy dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and light stubble around his mouth. His muscular frame was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

In one of the chairs across from the couch sat a young man that kept his brown eyes focused on Rebecca. His hair was a deep brown mess that stood out well against his pale skin. He was dressed in a pale blue dress shirt that was left unbuttoned to reveal the top of his chest, a pair of ripped blue jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

Kirk looked up as she entered. “Miss Friskers, welcome.”

She winced at the title. “Goldie, please.”

The blonde smiled, obviously relieved. “That is easier. Please call me Ren, if you can.” She looked at the other people in the room before looking back with a smile. “Heads up, everyone else is going to call me Siri. I was going by that when I met them, and I have never been able to get rid of it.”

“Why should we?” The violet eyed woman said. “It’s the better nickname.”

Kirk, Ren, shook her head at her. “I know some people who would fight you on that.”

Goldie bit her lip. “I think an introduction would be best.”

Ren nodded. “Of course. You know me, and you’ve met Becca already.” She gestured to the brunette who was now sitting on the lap of the man in the blue shirt. “That’s her boyfriend, Thomas Leighton who we all call Tommy. He’s a psychiatrist at the local hospital which complements her as a doctor. Another friend of ours is there as well, Mia.”

“That would be one of my younger sisters.” The man next to the purple eyed woman. “My name is Mason Cross. Mia and Mara, my younger twin sisters, are staying with a friend tonight.”

“For many reasons.” He got a jab in his side from the woman next to him. “I’m Kendall Mitchell, this idiot’s girlfriend. We run a self-defense training program that Starfleet uses to train their security officers because they don’t want to use money to build new training rooms.” She paused for a moment. “To answer your next question, I’m three-quarters-human and one-quarter-Xlarian, hence the eyes. My cousin on the couch is half-human, one-quarter-Vulcan, and one-quarter Xlarian.”

“And I can speak for myself, Ken.” The tan beauty shook her head. “I’m T’Amonu Davidson, head of the Xenolinguistics Department at the London branch of Starfleet Academy.”

That was a name she had heard before. T’Amonu Davidson was easily one of the most well-known professors in Starfleet, and she was only twenty-three.

The man on Ren’s other side took over. “And my name is William Hendricks, head of the Cultural Department at Starfleet Academy. I’m also Ren’s fiancée.”

“How long have you two been together?”

Ren bit her lip before answering. “We met on Tarsus, all of us did, but we didn’t start officially dating until I was twenty. We got engaged about two weeks after I left the _Enterprise_.”

“Why did you leave?”

“The crew were dicks.” Kendall stated. “They blamed her for the Nibiru incident and were harassing her. The contract she signed when she enlisted was ending so she left.”

At Kirk’s nod, she cursed. “They could get in trouble for that.”

“I’m aware.” Ren said. “It was just easier to leave than stay. I’m teaching a couple classes at Starfleet and the defense place, plus I’m planning my wedding so it’s fine.”

She didn’t seem fine. A part of her sounded resigned to the whole situation. “What about Doctor McCoy, Ensign Chekov, or Mr. Scott? They seemed to be really close to you.”

She smiled. “They were. Sulu and Chekov are best friends, so they stayed close. Scotty threatened to leave with me, but I refused to let him come, knowing how much he loved the _Enterprise_. Bones…” she sighed, “Bones is terribly upset with me for a lot things, some involving Tarsus actually. He was upset he wasn’t my primary doctor, that I wouldn’t unlock certain aspects of my personal file, the fact that I didn’t open up about my past, and a bunch of other things. He was very distant after I was demoted, despite the fact that his girlfriend, Carol Marcus, became a particularly good friend. She’s actually met Will.”

Her fiancé nodded. “She’s nice. Her father was a dick, but she’s a good friend to Siri and gets along well with Aurelan and Siri’s mother.”

Goldie decided to drop it after that. “Okay.” She looked around. “You mentioned you all were on Tarsus IV.”

They all nodded before Becca explained. “Will, his younger sister, and a few other people were part of the rebellion that went on in the city. The rest of us here were part of Siri’s chain of command.”

“Chain of command?” She asked.

Mason smiled. “Yep. The rest of us were all part of the massacre list. Siri was the leader while we were out in the woods trying to survive but she had us as her officers. Only one of us didn’t make it.”

Ren closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Taylor Duvall was tortured to death before I killed Kodos.”

Goldie winced before reaching in her purse to take out her pad. “Do you mind if I take some notes?”

They shook their heads, though Kendall seemed a little bit more cautious.

She pulled it out and opened to a new notes sheet. “All right. Where would it be best to start?”

They all looked at Ren who was tilting her head. “Probably at the destruction of the USS Kelvin and the death of my father.”

Goldie looked up. “That far back?”

Ren nodded. “Everyone here was born and raised on Tarsus IV, all coming to the colony for many reasons. I was the newcomer, the only girl on the colony with sun colored curls and eyes like the stars as Will used to say.”

“Used to?” he laughed. “I’ve always said that.”

She smiled before turning her eyes back to the reporter. “As I was saying, I was the new person coming in and because of that, and my background from my childhood on earth, is why so many of us were able to survive the original massacre.”

That actually made sense. “You didn’t grow up around the situation with Kodos, so you were able to see signs everyone else was numb to.”

She nodded. “Something like that.” She bit her lip. “Are you sure you want to hear this? As I said at the bar, this isn’t an easy story to hear or to believe.”

Goldie nodded. “But it’s truth. Truth is never easy or simple.”

Ren’s eyes were filled with more wisdom and secrets than Goldie had ever seen. “You have no idea how true that is.” She took a deep breath before beginning the start of the story that would change everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gives backstory as to why she had to go to Tarsus IV. Goldie has a little challenge in the form of Kendall Mitchell while Ren reveals truths about Christopher Pike from when she was a child.

~Spring 2233- Spring 2246~

It had started at the USS Kelvin.

Winona Kirk nee Blackwood had been left alone with a newborn daughter and an almost six-year-old son, both still dependent on her.

She tried her best, she really did. She was a better mother than anyone would have suspected, considering Starfleet dragged their feet in giving her money to settle after George’s death.

She had lived for space though, loved it as fiercely as she loved her children and her former husband. It gave her peace and it represented safety, even after it took her beloved husband, so she handed off her children to her in-law’s, both understanding of the situation and willing to do whatever was needed.

Until they were killed in a shuttle crash when Sam was ten and Serenity was four.

Winona’s mother had died while she was at Starfleet Academy and her father was in a nursing home. Pike, the children’s godfather, was too damn busy to call, much less take the kids, so Winona called George’s sister. The woman was barren, and her husband was more than happy to take them in.

She raised them until she died from cancer when Serenity was seven. Her husband was so grief-stricken that he shot himself. Serenity found the body and stayed with him until Sam found them both and called the police.

After that, Winona came home, taking a leave of absence and raising the kids on her own at George’s family home in Riverside, Iowa. She did that until she was offered a place on the USS Washington.

She couldn’t turn it down, knowing how much they needed the money, so she called her older brother. He took in the kids when Serenity was eleven and Sam was sixteen, almost seventeen. She loved them both and wished them well before disappearing for a while.

It didn’t suck at first. Frank was absent, spending most the day with his friends and coming home smelling like cheap beer. Sam kept Serenity, who had started going by Siri when she was nine and decided her name was too long and too off-putting for her personality, out of the house as much as he could. She spent hours in the garage, tinkering with some vintage radios and playing with the neighbor girl down the street. She spent a lot of time in town, learning to play guitar, piano, and violin. She helped out at the local old folks home, visiting the people there and keeping them happy.

Sunny Siri, that’s what she was called. The girl who shown brighter than the sun or the gold spun curls that made up her hair.

Sam knew the truth though. Frank was a drunk and a mean one at that. He hated children and wanted nothing more than the family house to be his. They were his ticket to the house.

Sam and Siri did all the chores, trying to stay out of his way as much as possible. He would sometimes grab them a little too hard when they were in his way or slam them up against the wall, but besides that, and a few smack across the face, he left them alone physically. When he was drunk he would scream all kinds of hate at them.

It all changed when Sam turned eighteen. Frank had decided enough was enough and kicked him out of the house. At that point, Sam had been about to graduate high school and had been accepted into a college in Chicago.

“I have to go, Siri. I can’t stay here.”

Siri, only a few months away from thirteen, shook her head, her blonde curls flying as she did so. She had dressed in a simple floral sundress at the time with a jean jacket and a pair of black flats. Her hair reached the middle of her back, a mass of blonde ringlets. “You can’t leave me, Sammy. You promised.”

He bit his lip. He had promised, repeatedly, that he would stay by her through everything. She was right, but he had to get away. “I know, but you heard Frank. I have to leave. I’m just going to Chicago to get a good college degree. When I get it, I’ll come back here for you. We’ll leave Mom our address when she gets back and take off.” He kissed her forehead and walked out the door to his motorcycle. “It won’t be long, baby sis. I’ll be back and this will all be over.”

She stood there in shock for a moment before taking off after him. At that point, he had already started his bike and was speeding down the dirt path. “Sammy!” she called, chasing after him as fast as she could.

Eventually the dust from the bike became to far for her to follow and she collapsed at the end of the path, crying as she watched him disappear. Her brother had left her.

She walked back to the house, going to her room and locking the door. She had caught Uncle Frank attempting to open it when he was drunk so she kept it locked from her side, making sure she was safe.

See, Siri Kirk was a genius. She had been tested at school and had skipped a few grades, flying past all the other kids. She knew more about all of the things that kids her age shouldn’t know and she recognized that the look her uncle gave her was bad news.

It took two months for things to go south. Without Sam to protect her, Frank got worse, so much worse. Slaps and stony grips turned to punches and kicks. Simple insults like ‘brat’ turned to ‘bitch’, ‘whore’, ‘slut’, and ‘cunt’. They were all words she knew were wrong and everything was too painful for anything to be right.

One spring day, just two weeks before she turned thirteen, she finally had enough. If Sam could leave, so could she.

Frank had been making her wash the old car in the garage, the one Sam and her Mom said belonged to her father. She knew how to start it and new Frank was going to attempt to sell it. She didn’t want him to do that, so she decided to take it and see how far she could go.

Not that far.

Apparently twelve-year-old girls were easy for police to catch. One cop caught her as she was speeding down the road near the old cliff her Grandpa Tiberius used to warn her to never get near. She was going so fast she couldn’t stop the car so she opened the door and jumped out, landing on the dirt ground just as the car went over the side of the cliff, destroyed and out of Frank’s grasp.

She smiled vindictively for just a second before turning to the cop and telling him her name. “My name is Kirk, Serenity Magnolia Kirk.”

The officer was nice and took her downtown to the police station. She had recognized him from when she used to take donuts to the police to thank them for protecting her and the rest of the people in town. Another nice officer, this time a woman, took her into a room with a metal table and talked to her.

Siri remembered how Grandma Maggie used to tell her that if she needed help, a policeman or woman would help so she told the woman about Sam and about Frank. She showed him the bruises on her arms and about the looks he kept giving her.

The woman and the cop that had chased her to the cliff left the room and came back with another woman, this time dressed in a fancy suit. She repeated the story before someone called her mother.

Her mom hadn’t known about any of it. Frank was locked up shortly after, sent to prison for two cases of child abuse and a few other things Siri didn’t care about. Her mom came back for a few days, called Sam and told him what happened before calling an old friend.

“Remember how I told you about the man and woman who signed on to be your mother and father should I not be there?”

Siri nodded. “Godparents.” She knew the answer, even though she had no concept of the idea. The strange man on the phone that called to talk to her and Sam every few years, a man Mom referred to as Uncle Chris, was apparently her godfather, though she had no memories of seeing him outside the old pictures of her parents at Starfleet Academy.

Her mom smiled. “Yep. Uncle Chris is captaining a ship right now, but your godmother, and old friend of mine named Hoshi Sato, is living on a colony called Tarsus IV. I called her and she would be willing to take you. She teaches languages at the local school.”

Siri’s eyes lit up. At school, she had already learned a few earth based languages, mainly French and Spanish, but she wanted to learn more. “Does she really want me?”

When her mom smiled and nodded, she agreed and went home to pack, ready to leave the house and Iowa behind, determined to make a life on Tarsus be better than the one she had there.

~August 2257~

“With me so far?” Ren asked.

Goldie had been listening and writing as much as she could, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. Kirk abused? It didn’t seem possible but if you had asked her a few days prior, she wouldn’t have pegged her for being a member of the Tarsus Nine, much less the girl who shot Govenor Kodos. “Yep.”

“Not too freaked out yet?” Kendall asked, eyeing her speculatively. “I’m surprised. Most people can’t even take that much.”

Goldie glared at the violet eyed girl, already sensing that she wasn’t liked. “I’m not most people.”

She was met with another glare. “Maybe so.” The pale girl stated, walking into the kitchen to grab a beer bottle.

The reporter shook her head and turned back to Kirk. “So, you ended up on Tarsus IV because your uncle was arrested, your brother was in college, your mom was in space, and most of your family, not counting your godparents, were dead?”

Ren nodded. “Correct. Uncle Chris, which is Christopher Pike if you haven’t guessed, was too busy captaining ships to talk with Sam and I most of the time, much less take us in. Hoshi was my only option.”

Goldie nodded, making sure her notes were correct. “Okay, so what happened when you got to Tarsus IV?”

Ren sent Tommy a smile. “Well…” 


End file.
